Fire Emblem: Reawoken
by Dragonis Prime
Summary: After the defeat of Grima, the Avatar is back... you know the drill
1. Reunited

Hey guys, Dragonis here with a new story from a franchise that I have just fallen in love with since it cam out, Fire Emblem Awakening! Small headcanon stuff.

OK, BIG HEADCANON

Pairings: Male Avatar (Jacob) and Lucina, Chrom and Sumia, Morgan and... still deciding?, Lon'qu and Lissa

Well, on with the show!

* * *

Jacob opened his eyes slowly and saw three figures looming over him

"Hey there." the blond one said

"There are better places to take a nap them on the ground. Here, take my hand." the male said

He helped Jacob up off the ground with a smile

"Welcome back, Jacob." Chrom said

"Thank you." Jacob said as he turned to the third person, who was in tears. He embraced her, and when he let go, she punched him in the mouth

"Ow!" the tactician said

"You've been gone 3 years! Why... How could... You left... Morgan and I lost hope you'd ever come back." the crying woman said

"Luce, I never should have left you. Some husband I am. I tried to protect you, but I just broke your heart." Jacob said, welling up

* * *

When the party of four returned to the capital of Ylisse, they were met by Morgan and Sumia. Morgan tackled her parents to the ground half laughing, half crying.

"Don't ever do something stupid like that again, Dad." the young girl said

"Don't worry, I can't." he said as he held up his hand, revealing that the Mark of Grima was no longer there on the back of his hand. "Grima is gone forever. We can live our lives as a family."

"Finally." Lucina sighed

"Now I hope crazy happens in the next... week, but given the Sheperds' track record, I think it'll be a miracle." her husband said with a chuckle

"Um... about that, Dad." Morgan said sheepishly

"Will it make Chrom feel old?" he responded

"Yes?" the nervous girl responded

"Then I'm all ears." Jacob said, getting a glare from Chrom

"Gerome and Inigo both want me to date them." Morgan said with a grin.

"Hmm... Well, Inigo is the kind of guy who would date you and about half the other girls on the planet at the same time, and Gerome for some reason reminds me of a bat and has a dragon. Not much of a toss up." Jacob laughed

* * *

That night, Lucina and Jacob snuggled in their bed.

"You took the news that Gerome and Inigo have their eyes on Morgan well." the princess said

"I hope she chooses Gerome, because if Inigo makes any moves on her, there won't be a wedding, there will be a funeral." Jacob said

"Isn't that slightly extreme?" Lucina asked

"I wasn't referring to him. I was referring to me. I'd have a heart attack if Morgan got married yet. Though I would like to see your father react to the prospect of great grandchildren." Jacob responded

* * *

Morgan stood outside her parents door, listening in on there conversation. She knocked on the door and asked if she could come in. When she heard her parents respond, she opened the door.

"why do I smell fire?" Lucina asked

"I kinda sorta lit my hair on fire." the nervous girl said

"What?" Jacob asked

"I Tripped And My Hair Touched A Candle And I'm Sorry And I Didn't Mean To And It Won't Happen Again Please Don't Be Mad At Me." Morgan said in tears

"We're not mad, Morgan. Come here, let's see your hair." Lucina said, sympathetically

Jacob lit a lamp, and winced slightly at his daughter's hair. It had be burnt to an inch away from her head at the shortest point, but it was lopsided. Lucina simply smiled and got out of bed.

"Come on Morgan, let's go fix your hair."

* * *

When the two returned, Jacob looked at his daughter, who was beaming. Her hair was very short, but it suited her well.

"Now then, let's all go to sleep and hope for no more problems tonight." Lucina said

And with that, the family went to bed

* * *

Hope you liked it. Morgan's hair will play a purpose, and did you catch the Batman reference?

Dragonis Prime signing off


	2. Birth

Hey all, Dragonis here with more Fire Emblem: Reawoken! I have a very important question for you: Do you want...

A- Shorter chapters, more often.

B- Longer chapters, less often.

This chapter will be longer because I've let you people waiting way too long to have one. FYI, this takes place about 7 months after chapter 1.

Let's get going!

* * *

_Lucina woke up to the scent of burnt bread. She let out a sigh because she knew exactly what was happening._

_"Jacob, Morgan tried to make breakfast. Again." She said after nudging the mass next to her. "Jacob?"_

_**"JACOB IS DEAD, INSECT, LIKE YOU WILL BE TOO!"** Grima said._

_"Wrong!" Jacob said as he grabbed Falchion, which Lucina kept next to their bed. He threw it towards Lucina, but with a blast of Grima's magic, the sword was blow back to Jacob and impaled him._

* * *

"Jacob!" Lucina screamed as she woke up. She felt the mass next to her, sensing his breathing.

"Nightmare?" Jacob asked as he woke up.

"Yes." Lucina nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Lucina, I'm still here. Morgan is still here. Your parents and sister are still here. Paradox filled younger you is still here. The miracle growing inside you is still there. We will always be there for you." Jacob said while embracing his wife.

"The little one is kicking for food. Shall we get breakfast?" The bluenette asked as her tears dried.

* * *

Jacob and Lucina entered the dining hall to see Chrom dozing off, Sumia focusing on the paradox filled young Lucina, who had been named Lucia for ease of parenting, not eating, and Cynthia and Morgan arguing over which bird was most like Jacob. Lucina sighed at her family, grabbed her bow off the wall, and fired an arrow into the middle of the table, which grabbed everyone's attention.

"Dad, you're letting your age show. Mom, Lucia gets her hatred of bananas from me. Morgan and Cynthia, why does it matter if Jacob is a robin or a hawk?" The irritated Lucina said before sitting down and grabbing a roll.

"And that's one of the many, many reasons why I love my wife." Jacob said with a laugh before biting into an apple.

"Everyone is just going to ignore the fact that Lucina just said a joke?" Cynthia asked.

"Apparently being pregnant gives her a sense of humour." Sumia replied as Lucina put butter onto a grape. The gathered group, sans Sumia and Jacob, stared at her like she was nuts.

"What? It's good." Lucina defended herself.

"Is it... BUTTER than other foods?" Morgan asked, earning her sighs.

"Morgan, that pun was only MARGARINE-ally good!" Cynthia replied before giving her technically-the-same-age-as-her niece a high five.

"You two, please stop PUN-ishing us!" Chrom said, trying a pun.

"Way to ruin our fun, dad." Cynthia groaned.

"Don't you mean 'Way to ruin our PUN?" Chrom retorted.

"Gods damn it, Chrom. I'm way too sober for your jokes." Jacob sighed.

* * *

_**3 WEEKS LATER**_

* * *

Lucina entered her and Jacob's room, where Jacob was moving around names on a corkboard.

"Oh, hello Lucina." Jacob said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Lucina asked

"Well, since I don't need to run a war against Plegia, Valm, or Grima, I have lots of time on my hands. Apparently Chrom doesn't realize that I like to take time off to be with my family, so he decided to have me organize the palace guards." Jacob said with a sigh.

"When did he ask you to?" Lucina asked with a cocked brow.

"Just before you came in. And he wants them by dinner." Jacob deadpanned

"That's a very high expectation." Lucina said

"Yes, it is. I could have easily done this a week ago if I had known." Jacob said before turning back to the board. Lucina smiled before sitting down on the bed. She the felt something strange.

"Jacob." She said with great urgency.

"Yes?" Her husband asked as he turned to her.

"Get Lissa. Morgan is coming." Lucina said

"What? What happened to Morgan? Why does she need Lissa?" Jacob asked, terrified.

"Wrong Morgan." Lucina said in pain.

"THE BABY IS COMING!" Jacob yelled as he ran out of the room. Lucina sighed at her husband's slow realization.

* * *

Jacob was running through the castle, trying to find Lissa, when he crashed into Chrom and Morgan.

"Chrom, where's Lissa? Morgan is coming!" Jacob said frantically.

"Uh… Jacob? Morgan's right here." Chrom said, confused.

"The other one!" Jacob yelled at his father-in-law.

"The other… OH CRAP, THE BABY'S COMING!" Chrom yelled as he and Jacob went searching for Lissa. Morgan simply sighed and walked to her parents' room to care for her mother.

* * *

Owain sat in the kitchen in of his parents home near the castle drinking tea while his mother was in the basement getting flour for dinner and his father was peeling potatoes. Jacob and Chrom burst through the door with use of Falchion and a Rexcalibur tome, breaking it into splinters.

"Lon'qu, Owain, where's Lissa?" Jacob asked urgently.

"You broke our door." Lon'qu said plainly as he continued to peel potatoes.

"We'll replace it later. Where's Lissa? Morgan is coming" Chrom asked his brother in law.

"What's wrong with Morgan? Is she alright? Did a demon attack her? COME SWORD HAND, WE MUST SAVE OUR VALIANT COMRADE IN ARMS! TO ME, MYSTLETAIN!" Owain yelled heroically while standing on the table, earning looks of complete and utter confusion from Jacob, Chrom, and Lon'qu. Lissa then came up the stairs and looked at her extended family, dumbfounded.

"MOTHER, MORGAN IS COMING! SHE HAS BEEN ATTACKED BY A DEMON! SWORD HAND AND I WILL DEFEND YOU AS YOU TREAT HER! WE-" Owain said before the table broke.

"Wrong Morgan." Everyone else in the room said to the young man.

"Wait, does that mean…" Owain began.

"Yes, Lucina is having her baby." Jacob said as Lissa gather her medical supplies.

"That means that my god child being born!" Owain yelled

"Wait…" Chrom started.

"COME SWORD HAND! WE MUST BE THERE TO DEFEND OUR GOD CHILD FROM DARK SPIRITS! TO ME, MYSTLETAIN! WE WILL GO TO THE CASTLE TO SEE THAT OUR COUSIN'S CHILD IS DELIVERED SAFELY INTO THIS WORLD!" Owain yelled heroically before grabbing his sword and jumping out a window.

"Let's use what's left of the door. Sorry about that, Lissa." Jacob said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"At least you used the door." Lissa said as she looked at the Owain shaped hole in her window.

* * *

Morgan held her mother's hand as she screamed in pain.

"Don't worry, Mother. Father will be here soon with Great Aunt Lissa." Morgan said, trying to comfort Lucina. At that moment, Jacob and Lissa ran into the room.

"We're here, Luci." Jacob said to his wife.

* * *

Morgan, Chrom, Owain, Sumia, and Cynthia were waiting outside of the room when they heard a baby cry.

"It's a... Wait, what?" Lissa asked, confused.

"What is it, Lissa?" Lucina asked, gasping for air.

"It's a boy." Lissa finished. Morgan's eyes went wide before she, Jacob, and Chrom all fainted.

* * *

Yeah. I did that. Be sure to review!


End file.
